Soulstone
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 55 (Max) |rateoffire = 21 |capacity = 1 |mobility = 65 |cost = 60 |Level required = 6 |reskinof = Ghost Lantern |attribute = |number = 250}} The Soulstone is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update Appearance It is a reskin of the Ghost Lantern. When fired, the weapon’s "mouth" opens up and fires a pink ghost projectile. The ghost also seems to have small pink static coming out of it. The ghost projectile also looks like a "Ghast" from the video game Minecraft. Strategy This weapon is a high damaging weapon, with a very slow firing rate, a relatively decent capacity, and low mobility. Tips * In Siege, some enemies will try to glitch into the ram to prevent the ram from moving back. Use this weapon to get them out of the ram as it can cover the entire inside of the ram * Since it works similarly to the Ghost Lantern, the use of this weapon is no different from its counterpart. * Get close to your opponent as this weapon almost always grants a guaranteed one-shot kill. * Do not go to long-range maps such as Parkour City, as the travel time of the projectile is one of the slowest in the game. * In Siege, use this weapon when multiple enemies are blocking the ram. * This weapon could help out primaries as it could create what is essentially a "wall" in close ranges. By shooting this in a part of the hallway, people cannot really cross it without attempting to dodge it. You could use this by shooting this weapon first and then use your primary when they try to avoid the large hitbox of the ghost. * This weapon is best played in close range maps such as Pool Party. * It is an excellent weapon for mowing multiple enemies in Campaign and Arena due to its outstanding damage. * It is most effective at close range, as your opponent will be much easier to hit. Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Use area damage weapons such as the Big Buddy against its user. * Because of the slow travel time of the projectile, you can easily run away from it using high mobility melee such as the Katana or Elder Force Saber * Attack its users from behind Upgrades * None Theme Ghost Themed Recommended Maps * Silent School * Coliseum * Mining Camp Equipment Setups Bring fast firing weapons like the Excalibur. * Individually, this weapon is a very obviously a powerful close-ranged damage dealer. This weapon provides users with relatively easy gameplay as nearly everyone could use this weapon with ease. In terms of synergy, this weapon can help primaries deal extra damage to the player or finishing weakened targets and full health players off. Trivia * It is a reskin of the Ghost Lantern, but with slightly more damage. * This weapon is based on the Ghost Lantern from The Legend Of Zelda. * When fired, it fires a ghost-like projectile similar to the Ghast from the game Minecraft. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Wall Break Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Remodel Category:Area Damage Category:Epic